Albus Potter and the Mirror of Erised
by VeniceDaBeaux
Summary: It's Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts and we all know that's never easy. There's house points to win, exams to be done, friendships and rivalries to form and many more...but when a mystery unfolds, can Albus prove he's ready to be just like his father? Or not...when he finds the Mirror of Erised, locked away, he is tempted to live the life he has always desired...


**Chapter 1**

"Mum, Dad! James is saying it again!" Albus said, trying to keep, his pet snowy owl in his cage.

"James give it a rest already!" Ginny said.

"Come on Mum! I was just saying that he _might_ be in Slytherin. That's all."

"No! You said I _will_ be in Slytherin." Albus yelled.

"Both you boys, be quiet. Everyone's staring!" Harry hushed them both as they stopped right in front of Platform 9 and 1/3.

"James you go first." Ginny said. Grinning madly, James clutched his trolley and making sure no one was looking, ran into the barrier, disappearing like nothing. Albus gulped and tugged at his father's jumper.

"Dad." He croaked out

"Albus what's wrong?" Harry asked, kneeling down.

"Dad...what if...what i am sorted into, well...you know a Slytherin."

"And what could possibly be wrong with being one?"

"Well, Voldemort was one you know."

"I think I might know that more than anyone else Albus."

"But Dad-"

"Look if you are that scared about this all, the sorting hat does take your feelings into account you know."

"Really?"

"Sure! It did for me."

Albus nodded, still feeling unsure about it all. Knowing his son's anxiety, Harry stood up and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," Harry nodded towards the barrier "Let's do this together."

Albus braced himself and together the two ran out of the muggle world and into the magical one (which was significantly way more lively and colourful).

"Albus! Uncle Harry!"

Albus turned around, extremely relived to see a girl with flaming curly red hair tied into a ponytail, already wearing her school robes running straight towards them.

"Hi Rose."

"Excited?"

"Truly."

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't believe me too."

"Hello Harry mate." Ron Weasley grinned, giving Harry and his sister a hug.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily cried joyfully

"Ah! Well look how much my favourite Potter has grown!"

"3 inches to be exact." Lily beamed.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny said, as Hermione dressed neatly, walked towards them, holding a little boy about Lily's age also with flaming red hair.

"Hi Ginny, Harry," Hermione smile happily "Hugo wanted to buy some sweets from WHSmith before we came."

"Muggle sweets?" Lily said inquisitively

"Yes Muggle Sweets," Hermione laughed "Where's James?"

"Probably off playing a prank on someone." Ginny rolled her eyes just as James came running up to them, panting he had the same mad look in his eyes as he said with an extremely big grin

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" He said in a dramatic voice, "Teddy and Dominique were KISSING!"

James waited for a response, no one spoke. He sighed and repeated himself again.

" . .SNOGGING!" He said in a clear loud voice, "Well, before I butted in."

"You interrupted them?!" Ginny exploded "You are SOOO like you're Uncle Ron."

The Hogwarts Express's whistle blew and the engine started, Ginny kissed Albus and tried her best to kiss James who refused

"Mum! My friends and girls are looking!" He hissed, as a group of girls all stared in awe at him,but in the end allowed a hug.

"Take care of Albus, James!"

"Don't worry Mum! I'll take care of icky little Albus!"

"Says you who wrote back home three times a day." Albus said.

""Albus! Don't be scared, remember what I said!" Harry called and Albus smiled and nodded.

"Come on Al!" James called from the Hogwarts' express window "Train's leaving soon, you don't wanna be left behind do you?"

"I'll wait." Rose told Albus as she disappeared through the train doors with her trunk.

Albus felt a horrible sick feeling in his stomach as he finally climbed onto the Hogwarts express. Looking back, he jumped off and ran towards Harry and Ginny, giving them both one last hug.

"I don't know if I want to go anymore." Albus admitted

"Don't want to go? Why?" Ginny asked, startled.

"I feel that there's so much pressure on me to be as good as you two."

"You know what Albus?" Harry put one shoulder on his son's elbow "You go there and you be yourself, and if you ever feel lonely...you've always got your family to go to...okay?"

Albus nodded, feeling way more settled with himself. Suddenly, a little sob came down from Lily. Leaning down, Albus gave her a big hug- she still had three years till she started Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Lily; I'll write lots and I'm sure James'll send something silly like a Hogwarts limited addition toilet seat or something." Albus joked. Lily laughed, wiping away her tears.

"James is silly isn't he?"

"Sillier than Uncle Ron and Mum's cooking."

"Oi!" Ronald said.

"It's true Ronald." Hermione agreed grinning.

"And my cooking isn't that bad!" Ginny said. Everyone stared at her with looks saying 'are-you-kidding-me?' "Okay maybe it's not the best-well...yeh I guess your right."

Albus felt all the fear drown out of him, when the Hogwarts' express last calling horn went off. He once again looked back at his family and waved goodbye, climbing into the train just in time as it started to move slowly.

Quickly, he opened the train door's window and waved furiously at his parents as the train's speed increased, seeing Harry running along with the train. Albus screamed

"Love you Dad!"

And in a heartbeat, they were out of the train station and into the neat open fields. Walking down the train aisle was like walking down Diagon Alley, children of all ages were running up and down, each compartment was full of laughter, smells of chocolates and sweets and various items that Albus had a feeling were probably from 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

"Albus! Albus!"

Running towards him was his cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley, her red hair tied into a pony tail. Albus noticed she was already dressed in her robes.

"It's so noisy here!" She yelled "Come on! Follow me."

"How can I? I can barely even walk." Albus replied, swiftly dodging a charmed flying paper bird. Rose lead Albus towards the very end of the train where her trunk was propped against the end.

"I didn't exactly want to get into a comportment without you," Rose confessed "This moment, will determine the rest of our lives in Hogwarts."

"What?! We only left the train station twenty-two minutes ago and it's already time to set out our whole lives! That's crazy!" Albus said.

"Well, we need to be careful on who we choose to be friends with. My mum and dad met your dad on this very train- it was like fate!"

"This feels wrong-" Albus started

"So all we need to do is go to the compartment where they all met and wait for the first person to walk in and then-we'll-be friends-forever-and-we'll-have-amazing-adventures-and-we'll-"

"CALM DOWN ROSE!" Albus yelled.

"Yes yes I probably should...oh Albus I'm terribly scared! What if I don't do well in Hogwarts? What if I don't beat the Quidditch scoring record in grade 1 or 2?! What will I do!"

"Rose your acting like a freak! It's getting me worried you know" Albus told her, "I'd rather just get on and find the person we'll be spending our whole lives with and I'm also tired of carrying this trunk around too."

"Oh yes sorry about that. Okay, the compartment I'm sure was the third one from the last on the left hand side soooo..."

"It's this one." Albus said, opening the compartment door and to both their surprises saw a blonde boy, also already wearing robes sitting down reading Hogwarts: A History with a pile of sweets beside him. Startled, the blond boy popped his head up from his book and smiled.

"Hi. Is this compartment-" Albus started

"Free? Yes it's just me, just me." The blond boy said eagerly.

"Cool. So-" Albus asked.

"Yes sure, you can stay. That's totally okay."

Albus took his seat, putting his trunk at the top handler. Looking towards Rose he gave her a confused look on why she wasn't sitting down.

"Rose come on!"

Rose, looking extremely numb and white, walked into the compartment but didn't sit down. Shrugging his shoulders. Albus continued to talk,

"Hi, my names Albus Potter"

"Hi Scorpius. I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius. And you must be-"

Scorpius looked at Rose who was wearing a stone face.

"Rose Weasley." She replied firmly.

"Hi Rose Weasley. Would you like some?" Scorpius asked, putting down his book and picking up some of his sweets.

"I'm not sure I would like some thanks." Rose said, folding her arms.

"I've also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps and some Jelly Slugs! Mum's idea- she says (and singing) 'Sweets, they always help you make friends'."

Rose rolled his eyes and Scorpius's face fell. Noticing this, Albus quickly said,

"I'll have some...Mum never let's have sweets on journeys. Which one would you start with? Ouch!" Albus cried as Rose gave him a hit without Scorpius looking.

"Easy." Scorpius replied, looking much happier "I've always personally thought the Pepper Imps were the royalty of the confectionary bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears."

"Woah! Brilliant! Then that's what I'll- Rose! Can you stop hitting me!?"

"I'm not hitting you." Rose said in her stressed out tone.

"You were and it hurts-"

"She's hitting you because of me." Scorpius said quietly, receiving an unpleasant awkward silence.

"What?" Albus said, confused.

"Listen, I know who you are so it's probably only fair you know who I am."

"What do you mean you know who I am?" Albus asked, even more confused. Scorpius sighed and said,

"You're Albus Potter. She's Rose Granger Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents- they...they didn't get on."

"That's putting it mildly! Your mum and dad are deathly eaters!" Rose snapped angrily. Scorpius replied in an extremely hurt tone,

"Dad was- but Mum wasn't."

Albus noticed that Rose was avoiding eye contact with Scorpius.

"Rose, you're not being exactly nice to-"

"I know what the rumour is and it's a lie Rose." Scorpius continued.

"What? What's the rumour? Why don't I know any of this?" Albus fired the two with questions.

"The rumour is that my parents couldn't have children. That my father and grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line, that they...that they used a time turner to send my mother back-"

"To send her back where?" Albus asked.

"The rumour is that he's Voldemort's son."

Once again, there was an awful silence. Feeling guilty and horrible, Rose cleared it up,

"It's probably rubbish. I mean...look you've got a nose."

"Yeh I do don't I?" Scorpius laughed "And it's just like my father's! I got his nose, his hair and his name. Not that that's a great thing either. I mean, father-son issues, I have them. But on the whole, I'd rather be a Malfoy than, you know, son of the Dark Lord."

"Yes, well we probably should sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus."

"No. I'm okay, you go on."

"Albus I won't wait."

"And I wouldn't expect you to. But I'm staying here."

"Fine!"

And picking up her trunk, Rose got up and slammed the compartment door behind her leaving Albus and Scorpius, looking at each other, extremely unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you." Scorpius mumbled

"No. No- I didn't stay- for you- I stayed to your sweets."

"She's quiet fierce." Scorpius smiled.

"Yep,sorry about that." Albus said, desperate to make up for Rose's attitude.

"No no. I like it. So, do you prefer Albus or Al?" Scorpius grinned, popping two sweets in his mouth.

Thinking for a moment, Albus finally replied.

"Albus."

"THANKS FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS ALBUS!" Scorpius squealed as purple smoke started steaming from his ears.

"Wow." Albus laughed.

The Hogwarts Express went ever-chugging through the neat green fields which soon turned into thick forests and Rocky Mountains. The sky's clouds slowly parted and the sun was a pink fuzzy ball that was soon to fade away. Albus and Scorpius sat, down, sweet wrappers and boxes piled everywhere, clutching their stomachs and feeling as if they couldn't eat anymore didn't stop them from having a great time.

"Oh I feel so sick!" Albus groaned.

"I think- I think I'm going to-" Scorpius started, Albus's eyes widened and he shifted away, waiting for Scorpius to do something...putting his hand over his mouth Scorpius then leaned forward and burped out the sound of a frog's croak. The two boys laughed and reached for the remaining sweets and chocolates.

"Oooh, chocolate frogs!" Scorpius opened up the box and aimed to catch the chocolate frog that instantly sprung out. Jumping out of his seat, Albus managed to keep the frog in his hand for twelve seconds until it sprung out again and leap out of the compartment door.

"Leave it. I hate eating moving stuff anyway," Scorpius laughed "Oh hey look I've got your Dad!;

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Also known as 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived', Harry Potter is one of the most greatest and legendary wizards to ever roam this planet. Potter is significantly famous for being the only person to ever survive the killing curse and for his defeat of the Dark Lord in 1996, The Battle of Hogwarts. He is now married to Ginevra Potter and a father of three children- James, Albus and Lily.**

Wow he's quiet someone isn't he?"

Scorpius handed over the card to Albus who watched his Dad wave shyly towards him. Noticing Albus's face fall, Scorpius said,

"Feeling homesick?"

"Sort of." Albus said, giving the card back to him.

"No you keep it. I've got about ten of him."

"Thanks," Albus said, putting the card inside his pocket, "I never asked what your cat's name was."

Scorpius's eyes lit up.

"She's called dad wanted me to have an owl but I just couldn't resist this little thing." Stroking the black cat fondly. The compartment door shook open to reveal James and his best friends Lysander Scamander and Roxanne Weasley.

"What are you doing here Albus?" James snapped, his eyes straying up and down Scorpius.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Albus retorted annoyed.

"Well I just came to say the train's stopping soon and your still not dressed."

"Why don't you go open some of the love letters your admirers are wanting you to have." Albus said, nodding his head towards a group of giggling girls that were watching James' every move whilst holding pink envelopes.

James smirked.

"Who knew the Potter and Malfoy family would... _get along_."

"Oh Shut Up." Albus rolled his eyes at his brothers remarks. But if there was one thing James was right about, it was the fact that the they was almost there. Quickly, Albus slipped on his robes as a soothing voice echoed through the train hallways.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Albus suddenly all the warmness in his body shiver away and Scorpius looked as if he really was about to do sick this time. The train finally came to a holt as soon as a hustle of students pushed their way out and into the cold, chilly air.

"Scorpius!?" Albus called.

"I'm right here mate." A muffled voice replied. Albus turned around to see Scorpius pushed against the outside of the train, clearing the path, Albus pulled him out, accidentally landing him on top of a large brown boot of a man.

"Yer better watch where yer goin' young man."

"Sorry sir."

"Hagrid!" Albus cried happily.

"Albus! Why you've grown since I last saw yer!"

"Not as much as James and Lily have."

"Yes well you'll catch up with James. Hopefully not with his tricks though-"

"Of course not."

"Well enough chi' cha'!I need to gather all the newbies...ALL FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS!"

A huddle of first years gathered around, looking like mice next to Hagrid.

"All righ'. Is tha' all o' yer? Ok then...welcome ter Hogwarts. The mos' fines', greates' schools in all o' Europe. Now if you would follow me , mind yer step, this is a rocky road."

Hagrid lead the group of new wizards down a dark narrow road surrounded by thick twisting trees until they finally reached the bay of a smooth, black lake.

"And this is Hogwarts."

Across the lake, was a grand warm-looking castle with many glowing turrets and towers, perched on top of a mountain.

"All righty then. Four to a boat please. No need to steering- the boat'll do it itself."

Scorpius and Albus tried to sit in a boat with Rose but saw that she had already filled her boat with four people.

"You two!" Hagrid called "There's some spare room here."

Albus and Scorpius climbed into a boat followed by a brown haired girl and a familiar face.

"Oh hello Frank!" Albus smiled.

"Albus? Oh hey...and is that- no..." Frank Longbottom's face fell as Scorpius smiled at him.

"I want off this boat now!" Frank cried "Albus do you know who this is?!"

Scorpius frowned.

"It's a Malfoy!"

"I know! But he's nothing like his father I promise!"

"He's bound to have something from his father." Frank said.

"I'm nothing like my dad I promise." Scorpius said quickly. But Frank didn't take it, also avoiding eye contact like Rose did earlier ago.

"HEADS DOWN!" Hagrid shouted as they sailed through a curtain of Ivy and into the face of the cliff. The magical boats continued along a dark tunnel as they reached the harbour.

Frank quickly got out of the boat, tripping over rocks and pebbles, desperate to get away from Scorpius.

"All righ' everyone?" Hagrid called "Follow me!"

The huddle followed the light of Hagrid's lamp up a passageway until they felt muddy grass beneath their feet and saw a grand looking door ten times bigger than Hagrid himself.

No one spoke as Hagrid gave three big booming knocks on the grand door. The castle doors swung open almost at once to reveal a man wearing deep mahogany robes and a warm smile on his face. Albus gave a sigh of relief.

"The firs' years Professor Longbottom."

There were a few sniggers from the crowd, but Neville ignored them and opened the door wide to let them all pass.

"Thank you Hagrid." Albus's jaw dropped as he looked around the entrance hall. It was the biggest room he had ever seen in his life! Bigger than the whole of Diagon Alley itself, the floors and walls made of marble and staircases winding up and up as if it could reach the moon and every inch of the wall covered with chattering paintings and portaits. Albus soon noticed he wasn't the only one staring in awe 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' filled the air.

"Follow me and please keep up." Professor Longbottom said.

They all followed Professor Longbottom up the marble stairs and into a cosy chamber lit up by a roaring fire. They all huddled together, shivering from their knobbly knees.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the most pretigious wizarding schools in the world. The start of term banquet will be taking place i n our Great Hall soon but first, you'll be needing sorting into your houses. I know how you feel, this is most scariest part and once the sorting is finished- it's final but don't worry, the sorting hat will make sure to sort you into the house you best fit in. Speaking of the houses, there are four; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each have a great history and have made some outstanding wizards and witches. While you are here, you will be awarded housepoints for your house through your achievements whilst bad behavior or rule-breaking will deduct you housepoints. These housepoints are incredibly because at the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup, an incredibly great honour. Now, I will come back when we are ready for you, so in the meantime, please wait silently and maybe neaten yourselves up." Professor Longbottom left the chamber and instantly everyone began to exchange worried whispers mainly about the sorting and which house they want to end up in.

"My father'll kill me if i'm not in Slytherin!" Scorpius moaned. Albus said nothing, he felt that if he did, he would probably faint. He had never felt so scared in his entire life! Not even when he almost fell of the stands at a Quidditch match his family went to see. He could see from the corner of his eye, Rose viciously talking to herself.

"Oh what if i'm a squib!?" Scorpius began to say "I mean, i know i've read every single Grade 1 school book they've given us and memorized it all off by heart but what if it's not enough?"

"You've read all the books!?" Albus said. Scorpius nodded.

"And i also got some other books too. I couldn't help myself. I love books. I just love them." He was talking faster than Rose that Albus couldn't understand.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" a loud and high pitched voice filled the air as the first years screamed and were splashed with cold water. Looking up, soaked, Albus saw a chubby, small stocky looking ghost dressed in bright yellow, orange and purple poltergeist clothes.

"PEEVES!" Professor Longbottom walked in, red in the face with anger, "Oh you wait till the bloody baron hears about this." "Little Wickle First Years," Peeves laughed "I will call the Bloody Baron Peeves!" Professor Longbottom said angrily.

"All righ' All righ' keep ya hair on! If you have any!" And giving one last hearty laugh, Peeves flew like a canon out of the chamber.

"Sorry about that. Okay, the ceremony will now begin. Form a line and follow me."

Albus's legs seemed to turn to jelly as he stood behind Scorpius and the brown haired girl behind him. They walked out the cosy chamber and made their way further up the stairs where they walked passed double doors into what Albus thought was heaven.

"Amazing isn't it?" Scorpius turned around with a grin.

"The most greatest place i've ever seen." Albus said.

Four long tables streaked across the hall, all covered with golden plates, goblets and cutlery. A billion candles floated in the air and the ceiling...well there just was no ceiling at all! Instead it was a starry sky. "My Aunt Hermione told me that the ceiling is-" Albus said

"Bewitched to look like the sky outside. I know. It's in Hogwarts: A History," Scorpius replied "Clever decoration idea right?"

The line stopped as they reached the two steps that lead to the stage of the hall, where Albus saw all the teachers sitting on horizontal table and in the middle was-

"That's McGonagell!" Scorpius said excitedly, looking in total respect at the witch dressed in glittering emerald green and gold robes with her greying hair tied into a tight bun at the back of her head.

Professor Longbottom scurried across the stage, placing a stool down and then propping a very old and battered wizard's hat that looked so old as if someone at ripped the hat apart and kept patching it up, on top of the stool.

Everyone stopped talking and became deadly silent, as if waiting for something extraordinary to happen out of the blue. The hat twitched and it's brim parted like a mouth, some of the first years gasped as it began to speak...

 _"Of course i'm old and tattered_

 _but don't mistake my mind_

 _for i can think up quickly_

 _i'm a hat that's one of a kind!_

 _There isn't one little secret_

 _that i myself can't see_

 _for i'm the only sorting hat_

 _that there will ever be!_

 _You could be in old Hufflepuff_

 _where they are just and loyal_

 _these hufflepuffy fellow folks_

 _no none of tease and toil._

 _Or maybe you're in Gryffindor_

 _Where bravery lies forth_

 _A family that's knitted close_

 _and not afraid of scorch._

 _Or Ravenclaw, the fair ones_

 _Who always use their brain._

 _They're always sure to be on top_

 _and knock you off your game!_

 _And then there's mighty Slytherin_

 _The cunning and the sly_

 _they'll help you be your greatest_

 _without you being pry._

 _So put me on and don't be scared_

 _i know you more than you do._

 _For i can look deep in your mind_

and see which house you belong to." The hall burst into applause as Professor Longbottom walked onto a stage and opened a scroll that flowed down to the feet of the first person in line.

"When i call your name, please come forward and put the hat on your head...Abberly,Bernice"

The girl with brown hair walked onto the stage and went white as she sat on the stool and put the hat on her head. It didn't take five seconds when the hat suddenly screamed out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

A loud cheer erupted from the second table to the right and Bernice, with a relieved look on her face ran to join the rest of her house.

"Blake,Maud!" "SLYTHERIN!"

Maud smirked and went to join the applausing table on the far left side. The list went on and on 'Booth, Travis' became a Slytherin, 'Buckle, Gordon' became the first Gryffindor followed by 'Budge, Talulah' who also became a Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Frank!" Professor Longbottom looked up with a proud grin on his face as his son nervously went onto the stage and waited for an answer. It took almost nine minutes until the hat suddenly screamed,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Frank went white and looked at his father who continued to smile, feeling much better, Frank went to join the rest of his house who were particularly cheering and clapping loudly. Albus soon noticed the some people took longer than others...

"Morris, Ryland!" became a Hufflepuff almost at once whilst "Kelsey Piper" became a Ravenclaw after a whole minute of waiting on a stool. And straight after Kelsey Piper sat down on the Ravenclaw table, Professor Longbottom said, "Potter, Albus!"

Instantly,an outburst of excited whispers filled the hall.

"A potter in our year!" "He looks just like his father!" "Look at those green eyes!"

Albus walked onto the stage and quickly sat on the stool before his jelly legs collapsed and propped on the sorting hat.

"Ahh, another Potter. Hmm, not quiet as rebellious as the eldest eh? Well, we do have loads of courage, loyalty and bravery here. Yes, yes. But very determined too. Keen for an adventure eh?...so what house do you belong to?" Albus gulped.

"I know what you're thinking boy. You want to impress your family, stand out. You don't want to be in Slytherin? Then where do you belong? Slytherin would personally be the best choice for you...well then...i know what you're thinking...if it isn't Slytherin you want then it must be...GRYFFINDOR!" Albus sighed in relief as the hat shouted the last word to the hall. He took the hat off his head and quickly sat down on the Gryffindor table (who were going crazy over the gain of yet another Potter) next to Lysander. Feeling relieved, he felt better as he watched the rest of the students get sorted.

"Well done Al!"

Albus looked up to see his cousins- Roxanne, Molly (who was wearing a glittering prefect badge), Lucy, Fred and Dominique push their way to sit across him.

"Guess i was wrong." James said, smiling proudly at his little brother.

"Yeh." Albus said, but his brain screamed back at him 'no no he wasn't wrong, you were meant to be in Slytherin weren't you?'. Albus frowned and didn't speak at all until Professor Longbottom said,

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" The hall once again went silent as Scorpius shakily put the hat on his head. Albus felt a gut and guilty feeling that Scorpius would no-doubt be placed in Slytherin...20 seconds passed...no answer...4 minutes...still no answer...5, 6, 7 , 8, 10, 15.

"What's going on?" Lysander asked James

"What's taking them so long!" Roxanne Weasley called.

Albus noticed that every passing minute, Scorpius face seemed to be getting more and more white like it was when they got off the train.

"...GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall stayed silent and Scorpius stayed clutching the ends of the chair, blinking into the distance.

"THIS IS ALL WRONG!" A voice called from the Gryffindor table

"HE'S MALFOY SCUM!" James yelled angrily

"SEND HIM OUT! SEND. HIM. OUT!"

The whole student body (even the Slytherins) began to complain and shout, Albus felt terrible, trying to stop everyone as Scorpius finally stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Scorpius over here!" Albus called. Scorpius gave him a weak smile and gratefully sat next to him, his back bent.

"SILENCE!" A booming voice shouted. Albus looked up to see Professor McGonagell stand up and instantly the hall was drained from all silence. She sat back down again and nodded at an uncomfertable looking Professor Longbottom to continue.

"A bit of a surprise then." Albus whispered to Scorpius.

"I'm so dead." Scorpius said quietly, a scared look plastered all over his face.

"WEASLEY, ROSE."

Albus held his breath as Rose walked on to the stage and put the hat on eagerly. It barely even touched her head when it yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus had never seen Rose beam so widely as she took her seat (far away from Scorpius and Albus) and 'Zeus Zabini' was also instantly sorted into Slytherin and Professor Longbottom rolled up the scroll and took the stool and sorting hat out of sight.

Minerva McGonagall then stood up and stepped foreword, opening her arms out wide. Her voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Welcome, to a fresh new year at Hogwarts. Classes to attend, OWLS to be done, Quidditch trials to be held- for grade 2 and above only. There is plenty to do, now before the banquet begins- i do have a few rules to give out. Of course, the obvious- the Woods are forbidden, items from 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' are not to be used between classes as well as hanging people on trees." McGonagall's eyes strayed towards James and Lysander.

"Now, enough of that- i think we are all hungry so as they say...LET THE FEAST BEGIN!"

Albus', smelling something delightful looked back down on the table, almost toppling over his chair to see that the once empty tables were full of food, Chips, Roast Chicken, Boats of Gravy, Yorkshire Pudding, Bacon, Sausages and also the odd arrangement of Muggle Sweets such as Smarties and Fizzy Haribos.

Albus made a grab for some chips and squirted some ketchup all over them as he heard conversations that were settling all round the tables.

"Me and my sister are both half, our dad's a wizard but mum isn't. She didn't believe him at first." Said Gordon Buckle from down the table

"Really?" Replied golden haired Karl Jenkins "I'm a half too, except me Mum's the witch and me Dad's the muggle."

"That's what my dad was like too!" Said sandy haired , Elliot Finnegan.

"Must be strange for muggles when they find out their husband or wife is magical!" Talulah Budge, the pretty brunette haired girl said "How can you live without magic?!"

"Honestly, I didn't know how I did." Replied the muffled voice of Lilliana Heartwayne who was stuffing as much Yorkshire puddings in her mouth as she possibly could.

On the other side of the table, Rose was chatting with her new friend Polly Chapman about the school team.

"I think it's absolutely downright outrageous that we can't at least play some Quidditch in our first year!" Rose said "I just wish I could try out."

"Maybe an ageing potion might do the trick." Polly Chapman said.

"No way that would work!" Rose said "My Dad told me that Uncle George and Uncle Fred tried that once and did not go as planned."

Albus eyes then lingered towards Scorpius who was still staring into the air, his plate and cutlery never touched.

"The chicken's delicious you know." Albus said to him

"Hmm." Scorpius replied.

"I know how you feel. How was it?" Albus said in a low voice. Scorpius bit his lip, his eyes were flashing and he looked as if his birthday had just been cancelled.

"I begged for it to be in Slytherin!" Scorpius whispered "But no matter what I did, it said I didn't belong there...no matter what I did, it placed me in Gryffindor."

"I'm sure you'll be alright," Albus said "I mean it's not as if we're leaving in our parents time anymore. Things have changed."

"But I'd say my Dad is pretty old fashioned if you ask me." Scorpius said. Albus grabbed some Roast Chicken and put it on Scorpius' plate.

"You know what? I think your Dad would be proud of you no matter what you do."

Smiling, Scorpius picked up the roast chicken and took a bite. Secretly, still having the most terrible stomach feeling.

"He looks like a dead fish," James sneered. "At least he doesn't grease his hair back like his death eater father."

"Shut Up James." Albus said

"What?"

"Shut Up, you're such a bully!"

Before James could reply, McGonagall stood up once again and all the left over food vanished.

"Now we're all fed and watered, I have another announcement...let me say this to you once and for all. I've noticed some well chattering around the room and it's important that we all know that: your race, your gender, your house or your name have no say in what you are capable to learn here at Hogwarts- only you can choose whether to keep afloat or to sink."

There was a silence, everyone stared at Scorpius who seemed to be trying to hide himself.

"Now...it's almost midnight, please follow your prefects in neat single forms to your house common rooms. Good Night."

Chapter 2

The newly-made Gryffindors followed Molly Weasley out of the Great Hall and up more stairs, passed hidden doors, through sliding only noticed how sleepy he was.

Dragging his feet up more stairs, Albus couldn't keep his eyelids open any longer until the whole line came to a abrupt stop in front a portrait of an extremely fat lady in a beautiful silk pink dress holding a glass of champagne.

"Password?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Sherbet Dragons," Molly said clearly, the portrait swung forward to reveal a circular hole in the wall.

"In and mind your step please!"

The first years scrambled their way into the hole which lead into the most cosiest room with a roaring orange fireplace, plenty of squashy armchairs and sofas, a mantelpiece full of different books and a big tapestry of a lion hanging up from the felt as if he had just soaked into a nice hot bath.

"Girls on the right, boys on the left."

Molly pointed up a spiral staircase. Albus, desperate to dibs his bead made his way up the staircase and at the top opened the oak door on the left to at last find five handsome four poster beds that had deep-red velvet curtains hung on the sides. Albus found that their trunks and pets had been already brought up.

"I'm not going in the bed next to him!" Karl Jenkins moaned, as Elliot tried to force him to swap beds with him (Scorpius had the next bed)

"Hey Albus! Want to have the bed next to mine?" Elliot asked.

"Actually i was wondering if I could have the bed next to Scorpius."

Elliot gave Albus a confused expression.

"If you want." He said, quickly moving his trunk and moving to the bed near the window.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Scorpius said.

"Well what are friends for?" Albus replied smiling.

Scorpius frown became a grin.


End file.
